


Coffee

by blitzturtles



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: Jason stares back at him, not even acknowledging the knife now sticking out of the cup.





	Coffee

Tim reaches his hand out toward the coffee cup near the edge of his desk without looking. It’s not his favorite coffee, but the gas station it comes from is open at all hours. And, at this point, he doesn’t consciously grab for it, though his hand does rapidly recoil when he catches the sight of something coming down on the same spot just as quickly. His head whips up, eyes wide and startled. 

Jason stares back at him, not even acknowledging the knife now sticking out of the cup. There’s some coffee splattered across the desk, though the damage is minimal.

“I was drinking that,” Tim says, keeping his voice as even as he can. He isn’t sure whether to yell or laugh or maybe cry. He hasn’t slept in over two days, and he still has a deadline that he isn’t anywhere near ready for.

Jason shrugs, “Yeah, so? Told you you’ve had enough.”

For a moment, all Tim can do is gape. He knows damn well Jason won’t go get him another coffee, and he has a feeling that whatever might have been in the kitchen of his apartment has suffered a similar fate. That, or it’s hidden somewhere high enough that Tim would have to climb for it, and he doesn’t want to have to explain to Alfred how he managed to concuss himself at—Tim glances at his watch, _shit_ —four in the morning. Especially not since that means he would have to also confess to the fact that he has barely slept in the last few days, and his diet has consisted largely of coffee and gas station grade pizza. 

Tim licks his lips and decides to try again, “Deadlines don’t work like that.” He can’t help thinking there are half a dozen better ways he could have phrased that answer, and about two dozen entirely different (and significantly better) arguments he could have made.

Jason seems to know this, too, if the smirk on his face is anything to go by. “Neither does the human body. Guess which one is more important. _Particularly_ if we asked oh, I don’t know, Alfred?”

“You wouldn’t,” Tim’s eyes narrow.

Jason shrugs, flicking the end of his knife. It barely moves. He must have gotten the wood underneath. Whoops. “You willing to take that chance?”

Tim glares at him with his lips pressed into a thin line. It’s clear he’s debating whether or not to push his luck and see what happens. He doesn’t _need_ to. He knows Jason entirely too well. Knows that Jason will happily get Alfred involved if he thinks Tim needs it.

Jason shifts. His expression relaxes when Tim still doesn’t answer. “C’mon, Timmy. Two hours lying around in bed with me, how bad can it be?”

There is only a moment where Tim considers answering with something sarcastic, but something in Jason’s tone stops him. Like he might need the time, too. Tim nods finally, “Yeah, alright. Two hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr (@blitzturtle) to talk about headcanons, prompt ideas, and general nonsense!


End file.
